Bella y Bestia
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: No sabían cómo, ni porque, pero ambos estaban muy enamorados aunque aun no lo quisieran admitir o por lo menos, no hasta que el destino los deje arrinconados sometidos a decirse la verdad.


Bella y Bestia.

Qué hermoso día era aquel. Las aves volaban en un cielo despejado, el aire era fresco, y una melodiosa voz se oía desde el rio. Ella era Kagome, la más bella de toda la aldea. Poseía un cuerpo envidiable con tan solo haber cumplido sus quince años de edad. Piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, de cabellos negro y largo además de su sonrisa angelical. En realidad, todo en ella era angelical, dulce y tierno. No era para menos que todos los jovencitos e incluso los mayores se deslumbraran por su belleza y encanto.

En especial había uno que no dejaba de mirarla. Su nombre es Naraku de piel blanca, ojos penetrantes y de un sin igual color rojizo. Su cabello tan negro como la noche, lo llevaba siempre amarrado en una coleta. Realmente era un chico muy apuesto, aunque tenía cierta mala fama de mujeriego y patán, además de ser frio y en cierto de modo llegaba a ser macabro era buen trabajador y aunque no lo crean no era mala persona… todos les veía de esa perspectiva negativa sin molestarse si quiera de conocerle a fondo y eso realmente le molestaba mucho aunque no lo demostraba. Aunque si hubo alguien interesada en conocerle mejor… La verdad es que aun que no lo crean, a la chica perfecta, a la bella, es decir a Kagome, le gustaba el bicho raro de la aldea. Y a decir verdad, el chico no le era nada indiferente aunque desconocía los sentimientos de la chica verdaderamente.  
Desde hacía meses que la miraba bañarse en el rio mientras le oía cantar y vaya que no lo hacía nada mal. Cantaba como un ángel, y justamente ese era el apodo que le tenía en su mente: mi bello ángel.

Se oye una canción

Que hace suspirar

Y habla al corazón

De una sensación

Grande como el mar

No sabían cómo, ni porque, pero ambos estaban muy enamorados aunque aun no lo quisieran admitir o por lo menos, no hasta que el destino los deje arrinconados sometidos a decirse la verdad. ¿Cuándo será el día de la verdad? No lo sabemos, aunque bien podría ser en cualquier momento…

Algo entre los dos

Cambia sin querer

Nace una ilusión

Tiemblan de emoción

Bella y bestia son

Hoy… tiene que ser hoy. Debo decirle que me gusta antes de que el baboso de Inuyasha quiera quitármela y por mi vida que no permitiré eso- pensaba mientras se dirigía a la casita de su 'angelito'. Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora y eso le provocaba una ansiedad endemoniada por tenerla cerca y a la vez le daba miedo porque no sabía si ella le correspondería.- Bueno, el que no arriesga, no gana así que…- Toco la puerta, espero unos segundos y se le fue concedido el permiso para entrar por parte de la amable señora Higurashi, la madre de Kagome.

Hoy igual que ayer

Pero nunca igual

Siempre al arriesgar

Puedes acercar tu elección final

-Señora, vengo para hablar con su hija si me permite por favor.- prefirió ir al grano de una vez antes de que le diera un ataque de los nervios que tenia.

-Oh, por supuesto… ¡Kagome!, hija te buscan.- la llamo y luego me dedico una sonrisa que admito, me tranquilizo un poco.

-Los dejare solos para que puedan hablan más tranquilos.-dijo cuando vio que Kagome se acercaba y luego se fue…

-Naraku…que sorpresa.- dijo sonriente.- ¿Te quieres sentar?- me invito amablemente.

-No, prefiero quedarme así ya que no será por mucho. Yo…- vacile para continuar.- yo, la verdad solo quería decirte que… -santo Dios, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no me salían las palabras. Me sentía un gran tonto hasta que…

-Oye, Naraku.- llamo mi atención sonriendo.

- ¿Eh?

-Es que ya se lo que me venias a decir y también se lo difícil que es para ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Sabes que yo…bueno que tú me…?

-Te gusto- termino de decir por mí y luego agrego.- Tú también me gustas a mi Naraku.- Y solo eso basto para que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se me curvara mi boca en una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?- y la vi asentir.- Pero, ¿no te doy miedo ni te caigo como un enojón?

Debes aprender

Dice la canción

Que antes de juzgar

Tienes que llegar

Hasta el corazón

-jajaja… Ay Naraku, ya sé que lo eres pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona. Mira, te confieso que muchos a tu espalda te dicen bestia… pero no creo que en tu verdadero ser lo seas.

- ¿Entonces… tú, aceptarías ser… mi novia?

Cierto como el sol

Cierto como el sol

Que nos da calor

No hay mayor verdad

La belleza esta

En el corazón

-Por supuesto que sí, mí querida bestia…

Luego de ese día, han pasado tres años en los que Naraku y Kagome comenzaron una vida llena de amor y felicidad entre ambos. Al principio, tuvieron ciertos problemas con las enamoradas de Naraku y los pretendientes de Kagome, pero no fueron nada que pudiera separarlos y mucho menos ahora, que es la gran boda…

Todo estaba perfecto, y la ceremonia no pudo haber estado más hermosa. Muchos murmuraban que era una locura la unión de tan singular pareja ya que si bien Kagome nunca dejo de ser la alegre jovencita, Naraku seguía siendo igual que siempre aun que a Kagome sin duda no la trataba nada mal. Sin embargo, ellos no les prestaban la mas mínima atención a esos comentarios y decidieron simplemente ser felices teniendo como única respuesta: ''Simplemente nos amamos tal y como somos. Somos felices siendo tan diferentes como La bella y la Bestia''.

Nace una ilusión

Tiemblan de emoción

Bella y bestia son…

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
